Deva Path
Name: * Type: Kekkei Genkai * User: Nagato * Debut (Anime): Shippuden Episode 80 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 363 The , the first body to be shown of Pain's, was the body of Yahiko in the Six Paths of Pain. It was the most often seen and used of the Six Paths, and acted as Nagato's representative during Akatsuki meetings. Its main abilities revolved around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects. The Deva path was permanently incapacitated after its chakra receivers were removed from its body following its defeat by Naruto Uzumaki. Konan took this body, along with Nagato's body, after he died, and returned them to Amegakure. Appearance , whose body became Deva path's after he died.]] As the Deva path was the body of Yahiko, it had retained all of his physical features from when he was alive, most notably his medium length spiky orange hair. As the Deva path, the body possessed Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wore a beaded necklace, which is quite similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. Use The Deva path was the only path to be seen interacting with other Akatsuki members besides Konan. When all Six Paths were in active use, Nagato tended to speak only through the Deva path, and showed the tendency to sacrifice other paths to keep it safe, suggesting that Nagato had some partiality to the path or that it was merely the most valuable. Nagato's protective attitude in regards to the Deva path was due, most likely, to emotional attachment to Yahiko. Abilities The Deva path's main abilities revolved around manipulating gravity, allowing it to repel or attract objects or people. However, it could not perform these techniques in rapid succession, leaving it vulnerable for a short period of time after their use.There also appears to be a an almost unseeable amount of dust around the Deva Path when he does this technique. \\\ This period of time between usages varied from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction that the Deva path had used.Naruto chapter 367, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 422, page 22''Naruto'' chapter 423, page 05 When performing a large-scale attack, Nagato had to first sever his connections with the other paths and then employ his chakra only to the Deva path for the attack. The Deva path's most powerful technique allowed it to release a black orb of energy that could attract all surrounding matter to form a huge makeshift terrestrial body. In addition to gravity manipulation, the Deva path could use a number of other miscellaneous jutsu, something none of the other bodies had been shown doing. It could use the Shapeshifting Technique to make body doubles of others with human sacrifices. It could also control rain, a possible throwback to Yahiko (who wanted to be able to stop the rain in Amegakure), which even allowed him to sense the chakra of everyone in Amegakure, making stealthy entrances by enemies nearly impossible. Another main ability of the Deva path included the Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals, which Akatsuki used to seal the tailed beasts. The members would convene to forcibly extract the beast from its host's body over a three day period, and would then store it in a giant statue. He was not the only one who could use this technique, however. Madara Uchiha (as Tobi) and the remaining Akatsuki members have been shown to initiate the extraction without using the Deva path when it was occupied with invading Konoha. Jutsu * Banshō Ten'in * Chibaku Tensei * Rain Tiger at Will Technique * Five Seals Barrier * Magic Lantern Body Technique * Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique * Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Shapeshifting Technique * Shinra Tensei Influences In Buddhism, the Deva realm is the realm of bliss. The Deva realm is sometimes also referred to as the god's realm, because, compared to humans, its inhabitants are so powerful that they could be compared to deities. References Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu Uses kekkei genkai::Rinnegan Category:Jutsu